


Please Don't Cry

by Townycod13



Series: Digimon OTP Oneshots [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13





	Please Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burbs).



 

Daisuke can’t quite remember the last time he saw Miyako cry.

It’s not that it never happened, he’s sure that at some point in their friendship he’d seen it, he just can’t place when or how. It only occurs to him now, facing it and alone, that he’s probably never comforted her in that time.

He feels helpless. He knows he’d do anything to help a friend, but what does one do about tears? How can he possibly make anything better if they’re so wrong that she can’t resist crying?

He can’t really say he’s ever been in the position to help stop the tears.

He does the only thing he can think of and he makes a funny face, he does a stupid dance, he becomes entirely ridiculous because he knows that Miyako’s laugh is amazing and if he could just inspire that, he knows that things could be a little better.

She turns away.

It breaks his heart how much she must be hurting to feel unable to face him. If he had more presence of mind, he’d kick himself for making her more upset with his ridiculous attempts.

_“Go away.”_

Daisuke finds he’s never wished to be able to help more. He may not be very good at comforting her but he wants her to feel better, he wants to help her, and he’s not very good at giving up.

He doesn’t know where to start or how to help or what to do and she won’t look at him but he can tell she’s still crying.

_“Please don’t cry.”_

She looks up, startled and eyes shining with tears and Daisuke could hit himself for not realizing what he needed to do since the beginning.

He hugs her.

She stiffens and he could tell that she almost wanted to complain but he knows that Motomiya hugs are awesome and extremely hard to say no to.

_“It’s okay. I’m here.”_

He can’t say he knows what went on in her mind and he’ll never really know if it helped as much as he wanted it to, but her shaking hands gripped his shirt and she sobbed into his chest.


End file.
